


angel of death

by ezra1310



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra1310/pseuds/ezra1310





	angel of death

The way you sit there in your black sweater that's way to big for you and your black ripped jeans. Youre small tender fingers with multiple rings, youre pale skin, raven black hair and youre dark eyes. you like like an angel of death.

You shut eveyone out except for your younger sister Hazel. Right now you and Hazel are sitting on the roof of the Hades cabine. Like the proper stalker and love struck boy I am, I'm looking at you from the Appollo cabine. 

My brothers and sisters begin to sing, just to annoy me. 'Will likes Nico. Will likes Nico.' Yes, they really are annoying siblings to have. I quickly tell them to shut up and look over to the Hades cabine to see if you heard them.

Thank the Gods you didn't, or you can hide it really well. Either way I can breathe normal again.

During the campfire the Apollo kids profide the music. It's a miracle en pleassant surprise to see you there. Hazel probably convinced you to come with her to the campfire.

You sit close to the edge with a blanket, staring angry at the fire. I keep looking at you and can't help but notice that you look paler than usual. You're even shivering even though you're really close to the fire with a blanket and a sweater.

You get up and say something to Hazel, probably that you're going back to your cabine. Hazel nods in agreement and lets you go. She probably didn't notice that you were looking quite sick.

As I watch you leaving, I notice you're walking rather slow and a little unstable. I stop playing guitar and get up to go after you. Just to ask if everything is okay. My siblings give me a odd look and ask what I'm doing. 

I say nothing, instead run to you as your knees threaten to give in. Just as I reach you, you collapse and I can catch you just in time before you can hit your head.

As I look for a pulse, I feel something warm and wet on your wrist. I look at my fingers and nearly get a heartattack. I look at your pale face and sigh. 'Oh Nico, why did you do this to yourself?'

In the mean time Hazel and my brother are standing behind me. Hazel is freaking out as I carry your unconsious body to the infirmary. Half way there you gain consious and start to throw a fit.

I just hold you thighter and murmur sweet nothings in your ear until you pass out again.

I stay up all night to look after you. At some point I feel asleep while I was holding your hand. I wake up when I feel that you try to get your hand back.

'Where am I?' you demand. I look at you with a stern look and say 'The infirmary. You passed out last night becasue you'd lost to much blood.' 

You're eyes widen and your hand quickly grappes your other wrist to cover up the cuts even though I've already seen them. 

'Why'd you do it?' I ask in a whisper sadly. 'You know that there are people who love you? That I love you.' 

I become bright red and begin to apologies and cover it up, but you beat me before I can do all that. 'I love you, too.' you whisper softly and shyly look back at me.

Little did we know that Hazel heard us and found us cuddled up on the bed sound asleep a few hours later when she came to check up on you.


End file.
